Time Of The Last Chance
by Mia-Rider
Summary: Entends ma voix. Délivre moi. Tu seras à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Mimi ouvrit les yeux. Avait-elle rêvée ? Est-ce qu'au moins un fantôme pouvait rêver ? C'était son impression... Peut-être qu'après un certain temps à être ainsi, les fantômes finissaient par s'endormir quelques fois et faire des sortes de rêves...

Ne se posant pas plus de question, elle releva la tête et fut soudain aveuglée par la lumière devant elle. Ça aussi c'était nouveau.

Un fantôme aveuglé par la lumière ?

Elle papillonna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose d'extrêmement confortable : Un lit.

Relevant la tête, aussi surprise que terrifiée, Mimi s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celle-ci lui était étrangement familière.

- **Mais c'est ma chambre...** Murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche surprise par le son de sa voix, si différente que d'habitude. Plus grave et plus féminine. Elle retira vivement sa main en sentant ses lèvres appuyées par celle-ci.

Incrédule, elle fixa ses mains. Elles étaient blanches. Pas transparentes. Blanches. Et recouvertes soigneusement d'un vernis rouge clair.

- **C'est impossible !** Lâcha-t-elle. **Merlin, si tu m'entends, dis-moi que je suis au Paradis, ou au**

**Walhalla, ou même au Nirvana, qu'importe !**

Doucement, et avec mille précautions, elle mit un pied par terre puis un deuxième. Le parquet sous ses pieds lui apparut étrange. Elle bougea ses orteils et sursauta quand ils remuèrent. Hésitante, elle se releva et fit quelque pas.

Comme c'était étrange, elle qui pendant des années avait pris l'habitude de flotter, voilà qu'elle pouvait marcher et peut-être même danser. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle fit un pas de côté et fit une petite pirouette. Manque de chance, son pied percuta violement la table de chevet à ses côtés.

Elle lâcha un cri mélangé entre la douleur et la surprise. Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa sa cheville. Une petite rougeur, rien de bien méchant, était apparu mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, même si c'était dû à une blessure.

Mimi observa fixement la pièce. Tout était en place comme quand elle l'avait laissée avant de partir pour Poudlard, l'année où elle est morte. Les posters de Quidditch, l'écharpe des Serdaigles, soigneusement accrochée au dos de la chaise devant le bureau envahi de livres, les photos noires et blanches d'elle et de son petit frère, à côté de son lit...

Attendez voir ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas elle sur la photo. C'était une jolie fille aux cheveux bouclés soigneusement coiffés et à l'allure gracieuse. Elle souriait à l'objectif de ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. On devinait que ses lèvres, même sans les couleurs de la fin du XXème, étaient recouvertes délicatement d'un rouge à lèvre foncé. Il y avait plein d'autre photo de cette jeune femme. Pourtant, le fantôme était sûr que c'était elle qui y était autrefois.

Mimi en avait vu des looks, des styles et de la mode, mais c'était de loin celui des années 1940, qu'elle préférait. Avec ses femmes classes et bien coiffées, se baladant dans la rue, au bras d'un marin, d'un soldat ou d'un aviateur en costume militaire, prêts à aller danser l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube.

Prise de doute, Mimi s'approcha craintivement du miroir de son armoire et se contempla bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien elle sur les photos. Ses cheveux bruns autrefois lisses, dessinaient des spirales de boucles étonnement parfaites sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas changé de taille et restait donc assez petite, mais avait gagné un peu de poitrine et des jolies formes. Pour la première fois de son existence, Mimi se trouva belle à en mourir.

Emerveillée, elle approcha son visage du miroir et observa ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu limpide, doux et à la fois sérieux. Elle sourit. La jeune fille avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Mais elle n'en eut guère le loisir car une voix s'éleva d'en dessous de sa chambre.

-** Madeleine !**

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son vrai prénom. Elle avait toujours été habituée à se faire appeler « Mimi la boutonneuse » ou « Mimi Geignarde » ou « Mimi Pleurnicharde », mais jamais « Madeleine ».

Se remettant de ce choc, elle prêta plus d'attention à la voix féminine.

- **Mimi ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! Descend vite, ça va refroidir !**

Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle regarda si sa tenue était assez correcte pour descendre devant sa famille. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler si dans ses souvenirs, elle allait déjeuner lavée et habillée. En remarquant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle lissa les plis de sa robe de nuit blanche et ouvrit la porte.

La brune mit un pied dans le couloir et regarda avec émerveillement les grandes fenêtres au bout du mur laissant passer la lumière du jour. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les doux rayons du soleil lui lécher la peau.

Puis se rappelant qu'elle était attendue, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les innombrables portes que contenait le couloir.

Elle descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier en bois en regardant attentivement les lieux. Tout était là où elle se souvenait avoir grandi : le rocking-chair de maman, le fauteuil de papa et les jouets au sol de Jaden.

Une agréable odeur de beurre chaud s'éleva dans l'air et Mimi n'eut qu'à suivre la douce senteur pour retrouver la cuisine. Sa mère s'y activait déjà, une cuillère en bois dans la main et un tablier autour des hanches, elle était très belle.

Pourtant, Nina ne ressemblait en rien à sa fille à part ses beaux yeux bleus. En effet, la maman était aussi blonde que Mimi était brune. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon élégant dont aucune mèche ne sortait. Elle avait les lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge cerise et était mince et souriante.

- **Bonjour**, souffla Mimi, mal à l'aise.

Nina se retourna surprise et vint la serrer dans ses bras en la voyant.

- **Tu as bien dormis ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Jaden n'a pas arrêter de faire des aller et retour jusqu'à notre chambre... Ton père a mis une demi-heure avant de l'autoriser à venir dormir avec nous.**

Mimi se rappelait très bien que son père était un homme sévère et dure, mais particulièrement aimant quand il le voulait. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être sortit pour acheter son journal et le lait avant le petit déjeuner.

La jeune fille s'assis à la table et avisa avec intérêt les fruits dans un panier, les pancakes préparés par sa mère et les muffins encore tout chaud.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit une pomme rouge et croqua dedans. Une saveur exquise réveilla son palet et elle savoura le goût merveilleux du fruit et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir manger de la bonne nourriture.

Elle se servit d'un pancake auquel elle rajouta du sirop d'érable. Avec sa cuillère, elle découpa un bout vide de toute substance dorée et le mit sur sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux. Délicieux. Elle prit alors un autre bout, cette fois si avec le sirop. Hum... Encore plus délicieux.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit le père de Mimi pour entrer, son journal à la main et la bouteille de lait dans l'autre.

- **Richard !** Jubila Nina.

L'homme brun aux lunettes carrées embrasa sa femme sur les lèvres et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et déplia le journal.

- **Mm**, grommela-t-il.** Encore des bombardements allemands...**

Les mots prononcés firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à Mimi. C'était vrai... Elle avait vécue en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

- **Les Japonais ont aussi attaqués la base américaine de Pearl Harbor, les idiots... Si les Etats-Unis rentrent en guerre à nos côtés, les Nazies n'ont plus aucune chance...**

Richard savait bien de quoi il parlait. Il avait lui-même était général dans l'armée de terre anglaise avant de rencontrer Nina, infirmière à cette époque. Tombé amoureux et ayant fondé une famille, il avait pris sa retraite militaire et s'était reconverti en pharmacien, ayant fait quelques études par le passé, avant de changer de voie.

Des petit pas dans le salon sortirent la jeune fille de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers la porte où une tête blonde apparut bientôt.

Jaden ressemblait autant à sa mère que Mimi à son père, avec ses cheveux blonds clairs et sa joie de vivre hors du commun. A cinq ans, il était déjà d'une vivacité sans pareil pour son âge.

- **Bonjour**, fit-il d'une voix fluette et endormit, en se frottant les yeux.

Mimi sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Elle avait oublié à quel point son petit frère était mignon à croquer, enfin, quand il ne jouait pas les petites pestes...

- **Mais qui voilà ?** dit Richard en levant le nez de son journal. **Un petit enquiquineur... Tu es fatigué ? Tant mieux ! Ça t'apprendra à nous réveiller toutes les cinq minutes pour venir dormir avec nous...**

Nina resta dubitative devant le visage angélique de son fils.

- **S'il continue à faire des cauchemars, il devra aller chez le médecin...** Finit-elle par lâcher.

- **Non !** S'écria-t-il en courant vers son père et en s'accrochant à l'une de ses jambes. **Je n'aime pas les docteurs !**

- **Ça, ça a au moins le mérite d'être honnête**, grommela Richard.

- **Mais toi, c'est pas pareil**, répliqua le petit garçon en levant la tête et en lui faisant les yeux doux. **Toi tu regardes pas partout si j'ai un grave problème...**

- **Oui**, répondit le papa. **Parce que je sais directement où tu as mal, parce que tu es mon fils et que j'arrive un tant soit peu à comprendre ton langage bizarre, quand tu m'expliques ce que tu as. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'ira chez le médecin. Mimi, à ton âge, faisait les mêmes cauchemars et c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Et peut-être que toi aussi tu en es un, alors maintenant, si tu voulais bien lâcher ma jambe et t'asseoir, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, Jaden.**

Le petit blond se calma et relâcha son emprise sur son père. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, comme pour lui prouver qu'au moins, son père le secourrait toujours.

Mimi rit devant ce spectacle. Elle avait toujours été heureuse d'être née dans une famille Moldue comme la sienne, sans se sentir différente de ses membres puisqu'ils l'acceptaient comme elle l'était. Ils l'encourageaient même à suivre une carrière de Médicomage.

- **En fait**, Mimi, fit son père. **J'ai reçu un hibou de ton collège. Ils disent que la rentrée est au 1er septembre. Ta liste des fournitures aussi. Je t'emmènerai demain à Londres pour faire les courses.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- **C'est bien, ma chérie**, dit Nina. **Tu rentres en sixième année, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dure. Mais bon, tu as eu tes BUSE avec réussite, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu n'auras aucun mal par la suite... Même cette année... Surtout que ça fait trois ans que tu n'es pas retourné à Poudlard.**

Mimi avala de travers et commença à toussoter. Pour se calmer, elle prit un verre de jus d'orange et le bus d'une traite. Trois ans ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ses parents la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et elle préféra ne pas poser de questions qui auraient pu sembler étranges. Elle se renseignerait plus tard auprès de Jaden...

Quand tout le monde eut fini, Mimi retourna à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle choisit une jolie robe jaune à dentelle, serrée à la taille par une ceinture du même tissu. Après s'être lavé, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ne sachant plus où se trouvait l'endroit, elle se balada dans la maison, ouvrant quelques portes, ci et là, quand elle arriva dans une grande pièce étrange.

C'était sa pièce à elle, là où avant, elle venait se réfugier pour s'échapper l'espace de quelques instants du monde au dehors.

Mimi avait un don pour écrire des histoires et les écrivait le plus souvent ici.

Elle s'approcha de la table ronde en verre et effleura les parchemins neufs du bout des doigts. Elle sourit béatement en voyant ses affaires de sorcellerie posées dans un coin. Arrivant vers une étagère remplie de livres de potions et de métamorphose, elle vit la petite boîte en bois dans laquelle se trouvait, soigneusement rangée, sa baguette.

Prise d'une grande excitation, Mimi prit la boîte reliée de cuir et l'ouvrit. Sa baguette en bois de saule l'attendait patiemment. La particularité de l'objet était qu'il n'y avait ni ventricule de dragon, ni crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Mais une chose beaucoup plus rare et précieux qu'une plume de phénix : un cheveu de sylphe. D'après ce qu'avez compris la jeune fille, les sylphes avaient disparus depuis des lustres.

La baguette avait appartenue à quelqu'un avant elle, mais à l'époque, Mimi n'avait pas tenu trop compte de ce que radoter Ollivander. Après tout, elle n'avait que onze ans, et presque soixante -quinze ans sont passés depuis.

Subjugué par le bout de bâton dans sa main, elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle allait prononcer une formule quand elle se rappela que la Magie en dehors de Poudlard était interdite.

Déçue, elle reposa sa merveille délicatement dans son écrin.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers la porte. Deux yeux bleus la fixaient intensément.

- **J'entre !** Fit sans ménagement Jaden.

Il vint jusqu'à elle et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la table. Sans le quitter des yeux, la brune l'imita et choisit une chaise devant lui.

- **Dis-moi**, commença-t-elle. **Toi qui sais tout...**

Mieux valait flatter l'ego du petit blond, avant un interrogatoire. Mimi sourit en voyant son frère prendre un air digne.

- **Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi je n'étais pas à Poudlard ces trois dernières années ?**

Jaden prit un bonbon dans sa poche et entreprit de déballer le sachet avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

- **Ben, t'étais à Beauxton,** marmonna-t-il comme si c'était évident.

"Il doit vouloir dire Beauxbâtons", pensa Mimi, "seulement, le caramel ne doit pas l'aider à prononcer correctement le nom de l'école."

- **Et pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle, faignant l'indifférence en regardant ses écrits sur une feuille.

- **Section français**, fit-il en haussant les épaules. **Mais comme y a la guerre, t'étais bien obligé de rentrer !**

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Mimi y voyait très clair. Mais une nouvelle question s'imposa alors dans son esprit.

Qu'elle réputation avait-elle donc laissé à Poudlard pendant son absence ?

* * *

Verdict, chers passagers ?


	2. Chapter 2

- **Réveille-toi... Allez !** La pressa la voix avec douceur.

Lucy papillonna des yeux en tentant avec effort de s'évader de sa torpeur. Elle avait mal de partout, comme si elle avait dormi sur un sol inconfortable et froid pendant des heures. C'était apparemment le cas puisque quand elle bougea sa main droite, elle sentit quelque chose de lisse sous ses doigts.

Elle se rappela soudain des événements passés. Tentant de maîtriser ses larmes qui avaient déjà tant coulées, elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard bleu limpide d'un garçon agenouillé à ses côtés.

Il avait les cheveux auburn et ses yeux étaient empreints de malice et d'amusement. Lucy avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où.

- **Bonjour**, fit-il poliment.

Elle se releva sur les coudes en l'observant. Elle ne le connaissait pas et de nature assez méfiante, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

- **Où suis-je ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- **A Poudlard**, répondit-il avec évidence. **Dans la salle de bain des préfets.**

C'est à ce moment que Lucy se rendit compte d'un élément étrange. Le jeune homme portait un uniforme démodé, fait d'une cravate sur une chemise blanche bouffante, retenue par un gilet noir, et d'une redingote. Les couleurs rouges et or du premier élément montraient très bien qu'il était à Gryffondor. On aurait dit un personnage tout droit sorti des romans de Jane Austin, un écrivain Moldue que Lucy admirait particulièrement.

La jeune fille rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette mollement enroulée autour de sa taille.

Elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine en détournant la tête de l'inconnu, cramoisie.

Soudain conscient de la gêne qu'il provoquait en elle, celui-ci enleva sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules, de façon à la couvrir.

- **Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?** fit-il. **Je n'ai pas le privilège de te connaître.**

Encore un fait étrange. Tout le monde connaissait les membres de la famille Weasley-Potter.

- **Lucy. Lucy Weasley...**

- **Moi, c'est Albus, Albus Dumbledore.**

La brune cligna des yeux, médusée.

- **C'est une plaisanterie ? **Grommela-t-elle. **Parce que si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût.**

Mais derrière l'air surpris et le sourire amusé du roux, elle dût reconnaître qu'il correspondait parfaitement à la description faîte pas oncle Harry, si ce n'est qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts, s'arrêtant au cou et rien qu'une fine barbe de quelques jours. Pas de lunettes en demi-lune, surement beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir la vue brouillée par la vieillesse.

- **Non**, rit-il. **Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton sommeil, mais je voulais repartir quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. Tu gesticulais en sanglotant et j'ai décidé de rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Malheureusement, il reste à peine une demi-heure avant le début des cours et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te prévenir...**

Lucy resta bouche bée. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux et sincère, qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas le croire.

- **En quelle année es-tu ?** Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- **Septième. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans en janvier. Et toi ?**

- **Sixième.**

Elle hésita.

- **Et... En quelle année sommes-nous ?** Risqua-t-elle.

Il la scruta un moment. Albus décela de la crainte dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il fallait lui faire confiance et la rassurer, rester avec elle. Le pire c'était qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les filles auparavant, mais celle-ci dégageait une attraction irrésistible sur lui.

Si Gellert avait été là, il l'aurait tué pour son comportement étrange et c'est sur cette pensée des plus joyeuses qu'il répondit : « **En 1899, novembre, le 25 pour être exact** ».

Albus vit le visage de Lucy blanchir et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, elle le devança :

- **Albus, pourrais-tu me conduire au directeur, s'il te plaît ?** lâcha-t-elle après un silence gêné.

- **Bien sûr**, fit-il incertain.

Il se releva, puis avisant la tenue de la jolie brune, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître des vêtements, sûrement l'uniforme, et l'informa qu'il l'attendait dans le couloir.

Lucy se releva difficilement. Ses jambes tremblaient tout comme ses mains. Elle se rappela alors des histoires d'Hermione, qui lui avait raconté ses voyages dans le temps pendant sa troisième année.

Peut-être avait-elle fait pareil ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus la conduisit quelques temps plus tard jusqu'au bureau de Dexter Fortescue.

En arrivant, la gargouille s'ouvrit aussitôt, ce qui surprit la jeune fille.

- **N'y a-t-il donc aucun mot de passe ?** demanda-t-elle à Albus.

- **Non**, dit-il comme s'il était d'accord avec elle sur ce point. **C'est vraiment idiot de ne pas en mettre, mais je suppose que le directeur à ses raisons...**

Sur ce, il lui sourit ce qui faillit déclencher une crise cardiaque à Lucy qui se retint pour ne pas laisser un sourire béat s'étaler sur sa figure. C'était vrai après tout, si elle s'entichait d'un garçon qui d'un avait sûrement du succès auprès de centaine de filles, et de deux qui vivait au début du vingtième siècle, ç'aurait été bien sa veine...

Calmant les battements fous de son cœur, elle passa avant lui puisqu'il fit une révérence pour l'inciter que les femmes entraient avant les hommes. Le geste parut des plus normaux à Albus qui haussa un sourcil en voyant la mine surprise de la sorcière.

- **On peut dire que là d'où je viens, beaucoup de garçons de ne sont pas... Comment dire ? Gallants...** S'excusa-t-elle avec un regard triste.

- **On dirait que tu parles d'un autre monde**, fit remarquer Albus.

Lucy détourna la tête, très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur... Surtout pas ici.

- **Je viens de Durmstrang**, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- **Oh.**

Oui, tu peux le dire, pensa la jolie brune. Ce n'est pas une école que je fréquenterais au début du vingtième siècle... Avec toutes ces persécutions.

- **Pourquoi en es-tu parti ?**

Mais elle n'eut ni le temps de réfléchir à la réponse, ni le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Un homme d'un certain âge se retrouva aussitôt devant eux.

Il était corpulent et avait un long nez rouge, comme s'il venait à peine de boire un petit verre de vin. Malgré ça, il avait l'air d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires et son regard vert brillait de gentillesse.

- **Mais qui avons-nous là ?** Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. **Bonjour à vous Albus. Qui m'amenez-vous donc de si bon matin? Avec espérance, non une histoire d'idiotie ou de bêtises?**

- **Non, monsieur le directeur. C'est mademoiselle Weasley Lucy, une nouvelle élève d'après mes ressentes informations. Elle nous vient de Durmstrang.**

L'homme leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun geste qui aurait pu témoigner de sa surprise.

- **En effet, il est clair que Mr Romanof m'avait fait parvenir une lettre à votre sujet, madame. Vous m'en voyez extrêmement désolé d'avoir eu la négligence d'oublié.**

Lucy resta dubitative. La sorcière n'en revenait pas, il jouait le jeu ! Le vieil homme invita les deux jeunes gens à s'asseoir devant son bureau et s'installa devant eux. Sa table était recouverte de dizaines de livres de toutes formes, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs.

Une collection de plumes d'oiseaux était soigneusement posée dans un écrin en bois recouvert sur les bords par de l'or d'une grande finesse.

La sorcière eut du mal à détourner les yeux des dizaines d'objets bizarres posés sur la table. A ses côtés, Albus n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surpris par ce bureau pour le moins intriguant.

Il lui sourit dans l'intention de la rassurer. Elle ne put que lui rendre une grimace, geste vain pour lui rendre son gentil sourire. Il comprit tout de même le geste et retourna son attention au visage du directeur.

- **Très bien**, dit-il. **Alors, Mademoiselle, votre ancien directeur m'a fait parvenir votre dossier et je dois reconnaître qu'il est vraiment très bon. J'ai l'immense espoir que tout cela continuera, même si je n'en doute pas une seconde.**

Lucy resta muette. Peut-être avait-elle un rôle a joué ici. Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle s'acquitte de cette mission, qu'importe soit-elle. Jadis, sa grand-mère maternelle lui avait racontée des tas d'histoire d'héros qui avaient changés le monde sorcier par leur bravoure et leur acte. Elle ignorait pourquoi c'était elle qui avait été choisie. En était-elle capable ? Apparemment on l'y avait jugé apte.

- **Je vois aussi que vous étiez dans la maison des Irengard à Durmstrang... Ce qui correspond à Gryffondor chez nous. C'est justement la maison qu'occupe Mr Dumbledore.**

Il lança un sourire gentil à la sorcière qui hocha la tête.

- **Je pense que ce jeune homme ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous escorter à Poudlard pendant vos premiers jours...**

- **Mais bien sûr**, s'empressa d'approuver le roux avec gaieté.

- **Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des principales questions. Je dois hélas m'absenter et je crains de devoir vous demandez de revenir demain après vos premiers cours, miss Weasley. Nous n'avons pas fini de parler de certaines choses...**

La jeune femme se leva à la suite du préfet en chef et tous deux prirent congés du directeur.

Le futur génie de la Magie expliqua toutes les règles et toutes les fonctions des objets à Poudlard qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Même si Lucy connaissait déjà tous des lieux, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et fut attentive aux propos élogieux du lion. C'était intéressant d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'une autre époque sur les lieux qui les entouraient. Elle était ébahie de l'enjouement dont il faisait preuve en commentant tous les couloirs, les escaliers et tableaux des étages.

Plusieurs élèves en route pour les premiers cours, ou se précipitant dans la Grande Salle dans l'espoir d'attraper une tartine, se retournèrent sur leur passage. Quelques filles lancèrent des regards mauvais à la nouvelle brune qui osait profiter d'un instant avec le préfet en chef.

La salle commune était restée au même endroit. C'était toujours la grosse dame qui gardait son entrée. Bizarrement, elle paraissait plus en santé. Les couleurs de sa toile étaient beaucoup plus vives que dans le souvenir de la jeune femme.

- **Hortensia**, déclara Albus.

Le tableau s'ouvrit.

- **Comme tu le sais, chaque salle commune à son propre fonctionnement et ses propres règles. Aucun élève de Gryffondor n'est censé connaître le mot de passe des Serpentard, encore moins où se trouve leur salle commune ! Sauf les préfets, évidemment...**

Le sorcier ignorait que Lucy savait pertinemment où vivez les verts et argent. Scorpius l'y avait emmené plusieurs fois, faisant fi des règles. En se rappelant du garçon aux cheveux blonds, le cœur de la brune se serra violement dans sa poitrine, comme un étau.

A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sans doute fricoter avec Rose et ne s'être même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu.

Lucy serra les poings de rage. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau ? Tant pis, elle trouverait le bonheur autre part. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner. Elle était une Weasley, elle faisait partie de ceux qui n'abandonnait jamais. Que disait son père, déjà ? Ah oui, mieux vaut apprécier quelqu'un qui nous le rendra de bon cœur.

Et même si la brune aimait profondément Scorpius, elle avait désormais compris que pour lui, elle n'était rien. Elle resterait toujours la bonne copine, la confidente. Mais jamais il n'éprouverait quelque chose d'autre pour elle. Jamais il ne pourrait satisfaire ses attentes.

Alors, mieux valait aller de l'avant, éviter de regarder en arrière et croire en quelque chose qui ne se réalisera pas. Facile à dire...

Or, Lucy ne se laissera pas vaincre, elle était née pour combattre et elle comptait bien remporter cette bataille.

Car il y en aurait d'autre. C'était irrémédiable.

Et c'est avec stoïcisme que la Gryffondor suivit Albus dans la Salle commune. Après tout, il n'y avait que l'époque qui changeait, enfin presque...

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? ^^


End file.
